


I'm Glad You Exist

by BunnyMask



Series: Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Birthday, M/M, Mentioned Aqua (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Naminé (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Other, Vanitas is 12 and then 13, Ventus is 13, do I need to keep taging what everyone is? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: Vanitas's birthday is on the horizon and Ventus wants to get him the perfect gift.
Relationships: Vanitas & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Mystic Haven: The Magic Tower [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522583
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Vanitas’s birthday was coming up. He’d said he didn’t want a party. The adults agreed not to throw him one. That made Ven’s life a little harder. How could he make sure Vanitas’s first birthday at the tower was special if he didn’t even want a party?

"What do you want for your birthday?" 

It was cold outside, so Ven found Vanitas sitting by the fireplace. He was stringing beads for Aqua. Aqua was making gifts for the rangers at the lookout, protection charms, she’d said. 

"I'm fine with whatever." Vanitas didn’t even look up from his project.

Ven frowned. "I want to get you something you’ll like."

"I'll like whatever you get me."

Ven sat in front of him. "Vanitas, I want you to like it because you like it, not because I gave it to you."

Vanitas paused. "It's not that serious." Vanitas went back to beading, "Just get me something I can use."

"You are the worst." Ven got up and walked away.

Why was he so difficult all the time? There had to be something he wanted more than anything else… but… Vanitas never asked for anything, did he? At least he never asked Ven for anything. Ven fiddled with his necklace. He didn’t always tell Ven everything though. Maybe he’d told Aqua.

Ven found Aqua in her room. She was in her bed covered in blankets, knitting. She was using black, gold, and red yarn. Aqua looked up and smiled, "Hi, Ven."

"Hi," he sat in the chair by the bed. "You talk to Vanitas a lot."

"I do."

"Did he mention wanting anything for his birthday?"

"He said to get him something he can use, so I'm knitting him a new blanket."

"Oh. I see." He'd told Aqua the same thing. Something he could use... That could be anything!

“You know, Ven, he’ll like anything you give him, so don’t stress out too much.” 

“Thanks…” Ven stayed and watched her knit for a while. She was probably right, but Ven really needed for Vanitas’s birthday to be a special memory for him.

"He just makes everything difficult!" Ven threw up his hands as he walked into the kitchen. 

"I've never seen you so frustrated," Terra chuckled as he rolled cookie dough.

Ven rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands. "He got me a perfect present, and he's not letting me do the same."

"Well, what does he like?"

"Nothing I can give him." Ven joined Terra at the counter. He started cutting cookies out of the dough.

"He likes sweets, right?”

"Yea, but that's not enough."

"Why not?"

"It won't get the feeling across."

Terra was quiet, waiting for Ven to find the right words.

"I want him to know how much I care about him. He shows me all the time, and he makes it seem easy." In gifts, in actions, in words, Vanitas was always able to communicate his feelings, but Ven… "I'm not good at it, so I need this to be perfect."

“Well, have you thought of just telling him how you feel? I doubt any one gift will ever get all of that across.”

“Tell him?” Ven frowned. “I guess I could… but what if I can’t find the right words?”

Terra ruffled his hair. "You'll find them, Ven.”

Ven sighed. "Yea."

The cold weather always made Ven drowsy. No matter how much he bundled up, his senses dulled. 

He yawned. 

The kids were playing in front of the tower. They were playing with the snow in a million different ways. They were throwing it, building with it, writing with it, and even eating it. Ven watched them from the steps in front of the tower. His eyelids were so heavy. They drooped. Ven jolted up. He focused on the kids as he yawned. They were playing and --- he yawned. They were...

"Ven! Ven!" Sora jabbed his tiny fingers into Ven's face several times. "Ven!"

"Hmm?"

"You can't sleep out here!" He could hear the tears in his voice, "Roxas said you'll freeze and die!"

Ven blinked a few times before his vision went into focus. He was lying on the ground next to the stairs. The children were surrounding him.

"Sorry," Ven sat up.

Naminé picked up a hand. "Can you still wiggle your fingers?"

Ven wiggled his fingers.

"What about your toes?" Xion picked up his leg by the boot. "Still attached?"

"Still attached."

"Boring." Roxas yawned. Sora elbowed him. Roxas shot him a look.

"Are you feeling better today, Ven?" Sora sat in front of him.

"Feeling better?" Ven tilted his head.

"You were all like boom, fizzle, pop, yesterday.” Sora moved his hands to show each sound. “Are you fighting with Vanitas?”

"Oh, that." Ven sighed. "No, we’re not fighting. Vanitas's birthday is next week and I still don't have a present for him."

"Wow," Roxas crossed his arms, "you're the worst best friend ever."

Ven laid back in the snow. "I know."

The kids crouched down, so they were closer to his level.

"You can't think of anything?" Naminé frowned.

"Well there's a bunch of sweets I want to make for him, but I wanted to do more than that. He just doesn't  _ like _ anything."

"He likes you," Xion leaned forward a bit, arms resting on her knees.

"I can't give him 'me'." Ven sighed. Wait! Ven popped up. "Xion, you're a genius!" 

“I am?”

He ran to the library. After he got the book he needed, he went to find Vanitas. Vanitas was relaxing by the fireplace. Ven walked up to him and dropped the biggest atlas in the tower in front of him. Vanitas jumped back.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not currently." Ven sat down. "I think I figured out your gift."

"This again?"

"You'll like it! I hope."

"Okay?" Vanitas pretended not to care, but Ven knew he'd piqued his interest.

"We're going on a trip," Ven gestured to the atlas. "I can take us anywhere using the playroom. So… do you want to?"

"To clarify, your gift is?"

"The two of us spending time together."

Vanitas's face went red in the quiet that followed. Ven could feel the heat on his face, too.

The silence in the room pricked Ven's nerves. Was this even a good idea? Wasn't it ridiculous to assume that spending time with him was what Vanitas wanted most? And when he said it like that it almost sounded like a date. This wasn't a good idea. He had to think of something else.

"I-if you don't want to," Ven reached for the atlas, but Vanitas grabbed it first.

"Somewhere warmer," he avoided eye contact, "I'm tired of snow."

Ven couldn't stop the smile. He wanted to? He really did?

"Okay," Ven stood up, grabbing the atlas, "It's a date. I mean, not a  _ date _ , but like---"

"I get it!"

"Okay," Ven rushed out. 

He made it to his room. He collapsed onto his bed, holding the atlas to his chest. The two of them were taking a trip together! He kicked his feet. He couldn't help the excitement. It was going to be so much fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone! I hope you're all doing well.
> 
> I just wanted to give you all a little update on Mystic Haven. After part two of this story comes out on the 14th, I'll be taking a (hopefully short) break from posting Mystic Haven. Don't worry, I'm still writing it (that's the reason for the break). Once I've written about half of year 2, I'll resume posting. 
> 
> I don't know for sure, but the way the story is shaping so far, posting for the next section will probably be different. That is, instead of posting several short stories over the course of several months in "real time", I'll probably post longer continuous stories with a few short stories sprinkled between. So like more frequent updates, but less individual shorts.
> 
> I am very excited to get to work on "Mystic Haven Year 2". Since I'm still writing, and I'm curious about what you all are curious about feel free to ask questions about anything Mystic Haven in the comments. I'll see if I can work the answers into year 2 (no promises, but I will definitely try.) So like, ask away because I might be able to answer in story from.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the next chapter because I've been waiting to share it for so long. It's one of my favorites stories. (Fun fact: I wrote part two while I was in the hospital, December 2019. So, I've been sitting on it for a while.)
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who reads this series, you really keep me going!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who consistently reads this series! Your comments and support really keep me going.  
> I hope you all enjoy this, and I'll see you all when I start posting again!

When they walked through the playroom door, there was grass. The grass led off a cliff over the ocean. In the distance, when he squinted, Vanitas saw the shape of a castle. Ventus came up behind him with a large basket.

"Wow, Ventus, what a romantic location."

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Ventus nudged him forward. Vanitas let out a laugh.

Ventus kicked his shin as he rushed forward, passing Vanitas. He put the basket on the ground with a huff.

"Need help?"

"No, shut up!"

Vanitas laughed. "Ventus—"

"No!" He opened the basket. "Don't look!"

"Okay, fine." Vanitas turned around with his hands up. "Now?"

"No!"

Vanitas tugged on his sleeves. He didn't have to make such a big deal out of it. It was just another day. And he'd already told him anything was fine. What was he doing? There was so much rustling…

He heard Ventus approaching before he put his hands over his eyes.

"Ready?" His voice was a whisper.

Vanitas's heart skipped. "Yea, fine, show me."

He heard Ventus laugh. Ventus could see right through him.

"Okay. Come on!" 

He didn't uncover Vanitas's eyes, instead he was walking backwards as he pulled Vanitas along. Ventus was light on his feet — as always — and Vanitas felt clunky trailing after him. 

How much longer did they have to walk before— 

Ventus spun him around and uncovered his eyes. There was a blanket, and it was filled to the brim with desserts. They were pretty and neat and Vanitas gasped. 

"You made these?" He looked at Ventus. 

"Who else?"

"When did you?" His eyes grew hot. Ven must have worked so hard on all of them. He really didn't have to do all of this.

"Are you going to cry?"

"No!"

"Really?" Ventus reached over and wiped a tear from Vanitas's face with his sleeve. 

"I'm not!" Vanitas swatted Ven’s arm away. “I just have something in my eye.” 

"Sure," Ventus brushed the tears in Vanitas's eyes away with his thumbs. "Crybaby," he said it so gently that it didn’t even feel like an insult.

Vanitas pulled away. "I'm just cold, and you're annoying! I can't eat all this anyway, so you wasted your time."

Ventus laughed.

"Stop that!"

"You love it," and he grinned. 

He did love— the food! 

"It's fine..."

"You love it!"

"I can't eat it all."

"You don't have to. Take your pick," he motioned with great exaggeration and a bright smile.

"You spend too much time with Sora."

Ventus sat him down in front of the blanket. Ven sat across from him, looking at him expectantly. Vanitas scanned the array of sweets. His eyes stopped on a basket of fancy bread. He never had gotten to try it. Ventus had offered to make it anytime, but it felt like a silly thing to ask for.

Vanitas picked up a loaf of bread. He took a bite of it. It was soft and sweet and warm--- the smile on Ventus's face. The bread was also good. 

"So?"

"It's good!"

And he smiled. 

If he had a camera, he'd capture every time Ventus smiled at him.

He choked.

Ventus handed him a canteen of water, "Slow down. It's not going anywhere."

Vanitas took a large gulp and handed it back.

Why had he thought that? It wasn't a big deal. It was just that Ventus made his heart pound and his skin tingle. That was normal, right?

…

Of course, it wasn't!

People didn't feel like that about their best friends! That was weird! Oh gods, he was weird!

He needed to leave. He needed to talk to Aqua. Ventus put a hand over his.

"Vanitas," he held his hand, "You look like you're about to cry."

"Why would I?" He glared.

Ventus smiled, "You know what Sora told me?"

"Huh?"

"It's okay to cry when you're happy."

That did it. That gross sincerity. Vanitas burst into tears. Ventus rubbed his back as he sobbed. When he was done, he let Ventus wipe his face. He was using a soft cloth, he'd produced from the basket.

"What, were you planning for me to cry?"

"Of course. " Ventus gave him the canteen.

"Doofus," Vanitas sipped the water.

"You spend too much time with Roxas."

Vanitas smiled. "Touché."

Then Ventus sat next to him. They talked and ate for a long time. They ended up sitting on the edge of the cliff. Ventus wanted to tell him about the stars. When Ventus talked like that, he had to listen, but as he watched him he noticed a feeling building up. He wanted to kiss him. He wanted to kiss him how Aqua kissed Terra. Would he let him?

"Hey Ventus, can we—" No he couldn't ask for that "—stay longer?"

"Of course," Ventus leaned into him and placed his head in the crook of his neck. "I'm always happy to spend time with you."

Now he really wanted to kiss him. 

Vanitas jumped up. He started towards the door. 

"Where are you going?"

"You made it weird!" Vanitas stomped. 

"Hey, Vanitas! Wait!"

"What?" He turned. Ventus flew into him, knocking him to the ground. He pinned him. How hadn't he heard him coming? Was he that distracted?

"I want to tell you something before we go."

Vanitas swallowed. Their faces were inches apart. "What? Is it worth killing me?"

"I love you," then he leaned down and pressed their noses together. "Boop."

Vanitas felt his body heating up. "Don't talk to me how you and Sora talk to each other!"

"Okay," Ventus gave him the gentlest smile in the world. "But I do love you."

"Don't say it like that either!"

"Then how should I say it?"

"You don't have to say anything.  _ Really. _ "

Ventus seemed lost in thought. He could probably kiss him. Ventus wouldn't hate him for it. Vanitas closed his eyes and lunged forward. Their faces slammed together. 

"Ouch!" Ventus held his nose. He was bleeding. "Why did you do that?"

"I misjudged how close you were! I'm sorry!"

Ventus covered his face, his whole body shaking. Was he crying?! Vanitas had ruined everything! He couldn't tell him what he'd been attempting.

"Don't do that! You're wearing white. I got it!” Vanitas pulled Ventus's hands away from his face. “… Are you laughing?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ventus covered his face. 

Vanitas got a cloth and wiped Ven's face, but it was hard with all the laughing. He tried not to be annoyed, it was obvious that Ventus was trying to compose himself, but couldn't seem to stop the laughter. 

He looked at Vanitas, "Sorry, I'll stop." He smiled way too sweetly for someone with smeared blood on his face. "I just — I'm glad you exist."

And it sounded like "I love you."


End file.
